


The Rules of Dating

by AAvery



Series: Hyuk/Leo oneshots & stories [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternative Universe- College, Friends to Lovers, M/M, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: Taekwoon-hyung? How come you aren't dating anyone?”It was a question he'd had for a while now… if Sanghyuk wanted to actually find out or not was another question.





	The Rules of Dating

“Taekwoon-hyung? How come you aren't dating anyone?” 

It was a question he'd had for a while now… if Sanghyuk wanted to actually find out or not was another question. 

He didn't know why he asked the question all of a sudden as he and Taekwoon lounged on a sunny patch of grass in some park the two had found a while ago. Sure, he was curious as to why one of his closest friends wasn't dating anyone but in actuality he had less than pure motives. For one, he just couldn't understand why someone so fantastic- who Sanghyuk knew for a fact had all the girls and even some guys on campus completely mystified by his cool ‘chic’ aura- didn't have a significant other. Regardless of if Sanghyuk had the biggest crush on his friend of two years or not, he wanted Taekwoon to be happy. 

Taekwoon didn't say anything at first. Only shifted his head to a more comfortable position on Sanghyuk’s leg. He was prepared to just drop the question, brush it off with a stupid excuse but Taekwoon started to speak quietly as he always did. 

“What kind of stupid question is that?” Sanghyuk laughed loudly, earning a warning glare from the male using his lap as a pillow. 

“Poetic as ever.” He continued to laugh despite Taekwoon's nonverbal warnings. “I was just curious, you don't have to answer.”

“Well why don't you have a girlfriend?” Taekwoon shot back at him. Sanghyuk knew this was Taekwoon’s way of avoiding the question but he figured he'd answer anyway. He didn't want to push Taekwoon to answer; he would say something eventually. He always did. 

“I've told you before, Taekwoon-hyung, I'm gay.” 

“Well then that's my answer as well.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. Of course Taekwoon would pick now to be a sarcastic twat. 

“Okay, let me rephrase the question.” Sanghyuk poked Taekwoon’s side a few times and the other hit him on the shoulder. “Why don't you have a boyfriend?” 

“Why don't you have one?” 

“Are we really going to play this game?” 

“I'm older than you so answer my question.” 

“Jerk.” Sanghyuk smiled looking down at Taekwoon who had shifted to face away from him. Sanghyuk wasn't really mad; teasing his hyung like this was one of his favorite past times so how could he be mad? “I have someone in mind, I’d like to go out with but I don't have high hopes for ever doing so. Now it's your turn.” 

“That doesn't answer the question.” 

“What do you mean!?” 

“That's so vague. It's cheating.” 

“Oh I see, you want to know who it is. Well too bad, I'm not going to tell you.” Sanghyuk began poking Taekwoon’s side again. The other squirmed a bit in a futile attempt to escape without getting up but eventually got ahold of Sanghyuk’s hands and decided laying of them was the best course of action. Sanghyuk could easily remove his hands and resume tickling the poor unlucky soul who decided to agree to be his friend years ago but decided against it. He liked to tease but that didn't mean he had to be cruel. Besides, the triumphant look on Taekwoon’s face at having caught him was too adorable to ruin. 

“Why not? Do we keep secrets from each other now?” Taekwoon was really good at faking hurt. It almost made Sanghyuk crack… almost. There was honestly no way, not any amount of adorable Taekwoons anyone could give him, that would make him tell his best friend how he felt about him. He didn't want to ruin what relationship they did have. 

“Talking about secrets, you still haven't told me why you're not dating anyone…” Sanghyuk decided to play Taekwoon’s own game. Turning the question back on to the older male.

“I…” Taekwoon seemed to be choosing his words very carefully. “I don't know how… I haven't tried before.” 

Sanghyuk was absolutely shocked to hear that. His friend- the suave, brooding, silent type that everyone swooned at- had never been on a date before? He found that very hard to believe. 

“You're kidding.” 

“Don't tease me. Why the hell would I make this up?” Taekwoon sounded offended. He sat up from his spot and moved away from Sanghyuk a bit, sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest. Taekwoon looked so vulnerable like that- Sanghyuk hated his sarcastic tongue sometimes. 

“I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to offend you.” Sanghyuk tried to sound as sincere as possible. Then he was suddenly struck with quite possibly the best idea he ever had. “I could teach you…” 

“What did I just say?” Taekwoon sounded less pissed than before but still more so than Sanghyuk liked hearing. 

“I'm not kidding! I can literally show you right now how to go on a date. It's not hard.” Sanghyuk moved so that he could look Taekwoon in the eye, laying in front of him and looking up at him. “Please? Let me help.” 

“Why do you want me to date someone so badly?” 

“I just want you to be happy.” 

“I am happy.” 

“Fair enough, but in the future when you do want to date someone…” 

“Fine.” 

“I can really-“ Sanghyuk was not expecting Taekwoon to accept. “Wait what?” 

“Fine. Where do we start?” 

“Well, first. I guess we should start with picking your date up…” Sanghyuk wasn't exactly well versed in dating either… Taekwoon didn't need to know that, though. He'd gone on a few so he guessed that was enough. 

“You don't sound sure.” 

“I didn't think you'd agree.” 

“Well, I did so teach me. Pick me up in an hour.” Taekwoon stood up and began walking away in the direction of his apartment. 

“Wait what?” 

“Aren't you supposed to look nice for a date? Teach me how I'm supposed to act when a guy comes to pick me up because I'm not picking you up. You better look nice.” 

Sanghyuk felt like he actually just got a date rather than he was teaching someone how to date and had to remind himself multiple times as he got ready- as Taekwoon instructed- that it wasn't actually a date. This may be his only chance to go on anything even resembling romantic with Taekwoon so he was going to take it. 

He dressed nicely but still causally. He figured you can't go wrong with a nice button up and skinny jeans regardless of where you were going. He even styled his hair- something that took entirely too long for him to figure out by himself but he really didn't want Taekwoon scolding him for not doing anything to his mess of dyed red hair. 

“Why do you look so fancy?” His roommate, Wonsik, asked as Sanghyuk came out of the bathroom, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. 

“What? Can't a guy clean himself up every once in a while?” 

“Sure he can. But you never do.” 

“Wow. Thanks Wonsik.” 

“Do you have a date?” 

“What makes you think that?” Sanghyuk said, picking up the small bouquet of flowers he had bought on his way back to his apartment off the counter. He figured he should show Taekwoon how to best “woo” any date. Sure Sanghyuk had only been on a few but they'd been successful ones. He just hadn't wanted to pursue them for obvious reasons. 

“I really don't know why I even bother with you.” Wonsik shook his head, laughing slightly. 

“It's not really a date. I'm teaching Taekwoon how to date.” 

“You're an idiot.” Wonsik could see what Taekwoon’s game was… too bad poor Sanghyuk couldn't. 

“Gee thanks.”

“I'm just telling you how it is.” 

“I'm leaving.” 

“Have fun.” 

Sanghyuk walked the short route to Taekwoon's apartment. He didn't have a car so he couldn't exactly ‘pick Taekwoon up’ but they lived in a college town so anything worth doing was in walking distance of all the housing. He doubted Taekwoon would mind anyway. Whenever they went out together- just as friends- they would walk everywhere so Sanghyuk couldn't see why this would be any different. 

Sanghyuk was still trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to do… he had some ideas that he always thought about doing with a significant other… more specifically with Taekwoon. The thought of Taekwoon using such spots for his own dates with someone other than Sanghyuk made him feel sad but he figured he'd enjoy them now and move on if he could. Besides it's not like anything they were going to do was out of the norm from what they usually did together. 

He ringed for Taekwoon’s apartment as he arrived, shuffling his feet as he waited. He couldn't understand his sudden nerves, it's not like this was a real date. He’d been over to Taekwoon’s so many times it was like a second home… maybe just the context made him feel jittery. 

“What?” Taekwoon’s voice came over the intercom. He sounded all garbled due to the poor sound quality of the speaker but Sanghyuk laughed at how clear Taekwoon’s irritation sounded over it. 

“That is no way to talk to your date, no wonder you haven't been on one,” Sanghyuk teased. 

“Shut up.” Regardless of the cold brush off, Sanghyuk still heard the door click open, meaning Taekwoon had allowed him in. He laughed and began his journey up to Taekwoon’s apartment. He knocked politely on the door and waited in a nervous silence for Taekwoon to appear. 

If Sanghyuk thought Taekwoon was attractive normally, he was absolutely stunning when he put more effort in than usual. Sanghyuk lost all words as soon as Taekwoon opened the door. He wasn't even dressed up all that much- Sanghyuk had been right, though; can't go wrong with a button up and skinny jeans. He thought Taekwoon wore the look better, however. He actually brushed his hair too, having it parted neatly down the middle. 

“You look nice,” Sanghyuk finally got out, remembering his proper dating etiquette. Taekwoon looked away from him, a blush on his face. It turned even redder as Sanghyuk handed the flowers to him. 

“Thanks…” Taekwoon looked to Sanghyuk for help. Sanghyuk just gestured to himself. “You… do too.” 

“Thanks. Ready to go?” Sanghyuk asked with a bright smile. Taekwoon had yet to make direct eye contact with him, only brief glances as if that was all he could handle. Sanghyuk found it incredibly adorable. 

“S-sure.” Taekwoon set the flowers in his apartment quickly before following Sanghyuk out the door. 

“So… usually on a ‘first date’ you keep it simple. Like dinner and a movie, yeah?” Sanghyuk started his lecture as they walked down the streets together. 

“Simple?” Taekwoon sounded nervous; though, Sanghyuk couldn't understand why.

“Yeah, it's hard to go wrong with dinner and who doesn't enjoy watching movies? It's the safe choice until you get to know the person better.” 

“Oh… why do you know all this?” 

“I don't know.” Sanghyuk scratched the back of his neck. “I've been on a few dates.” He also totally didn't google a few things to make him feel better…

“A few?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh.” 

An awkward silence suddenly fell over them. Something like that hadn't happened since they first met. What in the world just happened? 

“Do you have any preferences for dinner?” Sanghyuk asked, trying the break the incredibly unwelcome silence. 

“Not really.” 

“Alright then, we’ll just got to my favorite place,” Sanghyuk decided before moving to walk closer to Taekwoon and grabbing the older’s hand. “Also, usually people dating hold hands, yeah?” 

“Yeah I guess.” Despite Taekwoon’s nervous acceptance, he held onto Sanghyuk’s hand tightly. Sanghyuk couldn't keep the smile off his face as he swung their interlocked hands between them. This would probably be his only chance to do something like this so regardless of the future repercussions, he was going to enjoy this moment. 

They walked into the restaurant Sanghyuk always went to with his parents when they came to visit. It was a nice place but nothing fancy and it wouldn't completely destroy his budget for the week. They were quickly seated since it was a Wednesday night and hardly anyone left their dorms or apartments on Wednesdays. 

They chatted idly as they waited for their food but also enjoyed a comfortable silence every now and again. Sanghyuk still couldn't understand that awkward silence earlier when these silences seemed so natural. 

“So, uh… what do people talk about on dates?” Taekwoon asked, impossibly quiet. 

“What'd you mean?” Sanghyuk laughed. “You just talk to the person. I mean you could ask questions like ‘what are you studying’ or ‘what are your hobbies’ stuff like that.” 

“But I already know all that about you.” 

“Yes, well. Usually on a first date you don't know that.” 

“Why would I want to go out with a stranger?” 

“I don't know. They're really attractive?” Sanghyuk shook his head, laughing, as Taekwoon gave him the most dumbfounded look he had ever seen on the usually expressionless face. 

“I have attractive friends. That's a stupid point.” 

“Ooo am I one of your attractive friends?” Sanghyuk teased, even though he really wanted to know. 

“…No.” Taekwoon's hesitation told Sanghyuk all he really needed to know but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the older. 

“Awww but I got all dressed up for you. Look I did my hair and everything!” Sanghyuk whined, easily hiding his slight disappointment at Taekwoon hiding whatever his real answer was. 

“You look normal now. Look like this everyday.” 

“You're so cruel.” Sanghyuk pouted, but Taekwoon wouldn't look at him, finding something outside the window to be incredibly interesting. “I think Taekwoon-hyung is attractive.” 

Taekwoon scoffed, whether he was saying ‘duh that's obvious’ or ‘stop lying’ Sanghyuk couldn't tell.

“Why do you do that?” 

“Well obviously, your only other friend is Wonsik.” 

“Excuse you, but I have other friends!” 

“Like who?” 

“Like Hongbin!” Sanghyuk knew that was kind of cheating but he had a point to prove. “And I still think Taekwoon-hyung is prettier.” 

“Prettier?” 

“Attractive. Pretty. Same thing.” Sanghyuk was blushing now under Taekwoon’s calculating gaze. Thankfully, he was saved by their food arriving. 

Taekwoon didn't ask any other questions while they ate and soon they were leaving together to go catch the movie Sanghyuk had remembered Taekwoon saying he wanted to see. He, himself, wasn't too interested- it was some Japanese romance flick- but if Taekwoon wanted to watch it he would endure. They argued over who would pay the bill at the restaurant but eventually Sanghyuk won out, using his height to his advantage. 

Holding the check well above Taekwoon’s head, he said: 

“On a date, the one who asked pays for dinner. I insist, you stubborn jerk.” 

“Fine.” Taekwoon angrily conceded. Sanghyuk paid while an impatient Taekwoon waited by the door. As Sanghyuk joined him to leave to the cinema, Taekwoon held out his hand for Sanghyuk to take. 

“Wow! You're learning!” Sanghyuk cooed, taking Taekwoon’s hand and pinching his cheek with his free hand. Taekwoon tried to bite him and Sanghyuk retracted his hand to avoid such a punishment. 

“Shut up.” 

After the argument of who would pay in the restaurant, Sanghyuk was glad he had already bought the tickets for the movie to avoid getting beat up. He was planning on going with Taekwoon at some point anyway; though he thought at the time he bought them that it would be in a completely platonic way. The people checking the tickets wouldn't even notice a different date and time on the receipts, so it didn't really matter. 

“Why do you insist on paying for everything?” Taekwoon complained as they easily got into the theatre without a single problem. They stood in line for concessions since what was a movie without popcorn? 

“That's what a gentleman does for his date,” Sanghyuk said, not even needing to add the ‘duh’ at the end of the sentence. Taekwoon glared at him.

“Well, how am I supposed to be a gentleman if I can't pay for anything?” 

“You could hold the door or something.” 

“Stop being stupid.” Taekwoon lightly hit him on the head and Sanghyuk laughed. 

“I don't really know exactly how it works when two guys are dating but usually there’s like one who takes on the traditional ‘guy’ role and then there's the ‘girl’…” 

“Are you calling me the girl in this relationship? Because I'm not okay with that.” 

“Well you'll just have to deal for tonight.” Sanghyuk smiled as Taekwoon huffed indignantly. 

“What are we seeing?” Taekwoon changed the subject to a slightly less hostile one as they made their way to the proper theatre- concessions in hand. 

“What was the name of that one Japanese movie you wanted to see?” Taekwoon pointed to the poster on the wall as they past it. “Yeah that one.” 

“Why that one?” 

“You want to see it right? Kill two birds with one stone. You get to learn how to date someone from the master and see a movie you wanted to see.” 

“You didn't seemed too interested.” 

“Yeah well there's another lesson in dating. Sometimes it requires sacrifice.” Sanghyuk laughed at the glare Taekwoon gave him. “And if you still have doubts about being the ‘girl’ you actually want to see a romcom, ya weirdo.” 

“If you don't want to see it we can find something else to do.” Taekwoon looked genuinely worried as they sat down in their seats and waited for the movie to start. 

“Stop worrying so much. I'll survive.” Sanghyuk smiled. “Now, next lesson.” 

Sanghyuk lifted up the pesky cup holder from in between the seats so that it no longer acted like a barrier between the two of them. 

“I didn't know those did that.” 

“Really?” Taekwoon glared at him again. “Sorry, now usually when watching a movie a guy’ll put his arm around your shoulders like so.” Sanghyuk demonstrated. “And you can get comfortable however you like without that stupid cup holder.” 

“But we sit like this normally.” Taekwoon said, moving so that he could rest his head on Sanghyuk's shoulder as the lights went down to signal the start of the film. 

“That's beside the point.” Sanghyuk was glad Taekwoon couldn’t see his blush. He moved his arm to wrap around Taekwoon’s waist- it was more comfortable that way. Taekwoon nestled like he usually did whenever they watched a movie together against Sanghyuk’s shoulder. 

Sanghyuk was surprised by how familiar this felt… how familiar this whole ‘dating’ thing was with Taekwoon. Was it really that much of a stretch between friends and lovers at this point? 

The movie wasn't particularly interesting and Sanghyuk’s Japanese wasn't exactly up to par so he didn't get all that much out of it. But Taekwoon looked happy so he didn't care. He just rested his cheek against the top of Taekwoon’s head and enjoyed the way the other felt against his body. 

When the film ended, they started their journey back to Taekwoon’s house. 

“The one who picks the other up also drops them off, so I'll walk you home,” Sanghyuk said once they were out of the theatre. 

“You don't have to, your apartment is in the opposite direction.” 

“There's that rule about sacrifice again. I've gotta make sure my lovely date gets home safely.” 

“But how will I know if mine gets home safely?” 

“I'll text you.” 

“No, call me. It's too easy to fake a text message.” 

“Look at you, getting all worried.” 

“Do you get some sort of enjoyment from getting hit?” Taekwoon asked, hitting Sanghyuk upside the head. 

“That's for me to know and you to find out.” 

“Gross.” 

“You asked.” 

“I wish I hadn't.” 

Sanghyuk laughed, swinging their hands which had automatically linked together as they walked. Neither of them seemed to have done it consciously. 

“Why do couples kiss during movies?” Taekwoon asked suddenly. 

“What?” Sanghyuk was taken aback by the strange question. 

“You heard me.” 

“Oh well it's dark and no one else is really paying attention to them.” 

“Oh. But why go to the movies if you're not even going to watch the movie.” 

“You're such a handful.” Sanghyuk smiled at the glare Taekwoon gave him. 

“You didn't seem to mind.”

“I still don't.” 

“Why?” 

“Why not?” 

Taekwoon didn't even bother trying to push any further. Sanghyuk was a master of avoiding questions he didn't want to answer. 

“Did you like the movie?” Sanghyuk asked as they came up on Taekwoon's apartment building. Taekwoon put in the access code as he responded: 

“Yes. It was nice.” 

“Good.” Sanghyuk didn't know what else to say so he stayed quiet. 

The walk to Taekwoon’s apartment was quiet too. This was the part Sanghyuk dreaded. Leaving such a lovely evening behind and going back to being just friends tomorrow. How would he ever deal with this now that he had a taste of what dating Taekwoon would be like? 

The two stood outside of Taekwoon’s apartment door, neither saying anything.

“What do you do to say goodbye?” Taekwoon finally broke the silence. 

“Well, you could start with.” Sanghyuk leaned against the door and gave the most exaggerated ‘sexy stare’ ever before saying “I had a great time tonight. We should do it again.” 

“You're such a dork.” 

“That's a step up from idiot.” Sanghyuk laughed, pushing himself off the door to stand up straight again. “But in all seriousness that's what you could say. And you would respond with something like ‘sure, I’d like that’.” 

“Did you actually have a nice time?” 

“Of course, being with you is always the best.” 

“Oh. I had fun too.” 

“I'm glad. Sometimes on a particularly successful outing you could even kiss your date.” Sanghyuk said, totally not secretly fantasizing about such a scene. “So, think you can handle a real date with someone?”

“Aren't you going to demonstrate the kiss?” 

“What?” Sanghyuk stared wide-eyed at the unusually bold Taekwoon looking at him with such an intense gaze. 

“You said you'd teach everything, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess I did… but do you really want me to?” Sanghyuk stepped forward, reaching out for Taekwoon’s waist slightly. The older easily met him, stepping into his arms and wrapping his own arms around his neck. 

“What does everything mean, stupid?” Taekwoon’s breath ghosted over Sanghyuk’s lips and the younger couldn't take it anymore. 

He closed the distance between them and was surprisingly met with equal fervor. Sanghyuk had always thought kissing Taekwoon would be amazing but those fantasies didn't even hold a candle to the real thing. They fit together so nicely, lips in perfect sync. 

They pulled apart before the kiss could get too heated. They were in the middle of the hallway after all. 

“Taekwoon-ah?” Taekwoon actually smiled at the familiar calling. Sanghyuk could get used to that.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you want to go out with me… for real?” 

“I already have.”


End file.
